


Trust Issues

by TMC_fanfics



Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMC_fanfics/pseuds/TMC_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After last summer, the Pines twins came back to Gravity Falls in hopes of having a Bill free summer. But what they discovered is that the weirdness that gave Gravity Falls it's spark had completely disappeared, sucked away into the portal forever. They want to get it back, but it's a lot harder than it seems. Maybe they'll have to call upon an old friend after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dipper and Mabel had been back in Gravity Falls for a week, and while it's been fun catching up with old friends, Dipper can't help but feel that something is a little off. 

"Hey Mabel?" Dipper asked

"Yeah bro bro?" Mabel replied, looking over to her twin.

"Have you noticed anything off about Gravity Falls?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been back for a week and not one instance of magical or paranormal activity has occurred"

Mabel nodded in agreement "I guess that is a little strange"

They sat in silence for a bit before Mabel spoke up "Hey, how about we go into the forest tomorrow, maybe we can meet up with our gnome friends" Mabel suggested

"They're hardly our friends" Dipper sighed "But, that does sound like fun"

Mabel smiled and got up "C'mon, I'm getting eaten alive out here, let's go inside" she said, offering her hand to Dipper. He took her hand and pulled himself up.

Walking inside he took one last look at the setting sun before closing the window.


	2. The Journey

Mabel was bouncing around the kitchen excitedly, today her and Dipper were going out on a magical hunt. Ford had given Dipper a journal to record his adventures, as the last journals were destroyed by Bill during Weridmaggadon.

Both twins were ready for the day and fully packed with a bunch of tools and weapons Ford had given them, they set off into the forest, with no piticular destination.

Soon they found themselves in a clearing, Mabel suggested that they sit down and eat something before moving on. Dipper agreed and started unpacking the lunches he and Mabel had made.

Dipper had finished his lunch and was waiting for Mabel to get back from going to the bathroom. He stood up and looked around the area, looking for anything out of the usual.

He walked a bit off of the clearing, not looking up from his journal, he walked right into a stone statue.

"Oh" Dipper said, looking up finally and staring at the frozen Bill "Heh. Long time no see Bill" He smiled and started to walk off back towards the clearing.

"Good to see you too Pine Tree"

Dipper froze, he'd recognize that voice anywhere "Bill." He said, turning around.  
He only bow realized that the world around him had turned grey.

Bill flew in front of Dipper who glared back at him "What are you doing here Bill?"

Bill laughed "You're really unobservant aren't you Pine Tree?" Dipper shook his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't noticed the lack of weirdness?" Bill floated around Dipper, who never took his eyes off of him.

"Of course I have, but what does this have to do with you?"

"Kid, let me tell you something, being trapped in this town has made me feel a bit... Attached to it, you could say"

Dipper eyed the demon cautiously as Bill continued "And it seems that after my plan to take over the world failed" Dipper smiled "No thanks to you and Shooting Star" he mumbled under his breath "The weirdness has been sucked into the nightmare realm when the portal closed"

Dipper was silent for a bit "Why would you even care?" He asked.

"Oh Pine Tree, as clever as you are, you're still extremely stupid" Dipper went to retort but Bill cut him off "It seems that I've been cut off from the Nightmare Realm, now that the portal has been closed I'm no longer able to leave this place, I'm stuck"

"So?"

"I can't do anything in this form, I'm like a ghost"

"No. No way"

"Pine Tree. With the nightmare realm opened again, the weirdness would return to the town"

"You seriously think I would trust you? After everything you've done to me? To my family? To this town? JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Dippers voice echoed in the forest.

Bill glared at him "Fine." 

The colour returned to the world again and Dipper let out a sigh of relief before turning back in and running in the direction of the clearing

He ran back were Mabel was sat "Hey Dipper!" She smiled at him, which quickly turned into a frown as she saw the look on Dippers face.

"Mabel we have to leave. Now." Dipper told her, packing up their bags.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mabel asked, concern lacing her voice.

Dipper looked at her "Bill" was all he said before grabbing her hand and running back towards the Shack.


End file.
